The Assassin's Chid
by Ice Angel 2008
Summary: This is my first fanfic, a story about a young girl, René Tiyon. Somehow while on the computer she stumbled onto the world of Lyoko. Unknown to her, her dad's an assassin. What other secrects has her family kept from her? What effects will they have on he
1. Gone forever?

The Lyoko Gang was in Lyoko. "Aelita you have 80 life points, Yumi and Ulrich you each have 40 and Odd you have a mere 20" Jeremie yelled heard from the super calculator. "Don't worry Einstein I can survive with that." Odd replied. Almost as soon as he said that he was shot and devitalized. He went over to the super calculator and stood beside Jeremie. "You were saying?" Jeremie said in a smug voice. Odd just gave him the shut-up-and-leave-me-alone look. Jeremie returned to the super calculator to check on the others.

"Yumi Ulrich! What are you guys doing?" he hollered in a concerned yet frightened voice. "They're fighting. What do you think they're doing baking a cake?" Odd said sarcastically "Speaking of cakes I'm hungry." Jeremie rolled his eyes, "Odd do you think about anything besides food? Anyway... You each have only 20 life points left!" Ulrich's voice was heard form the super calculator, " We're doing the best we can!"

"You try fighting 8 crabs, 6 roadsters, 4blocks, 2 hornets, and protecting Aelita at the same time!' Yumi yelled angrily. "Triplicate!" Ulrich yelled to make the two duplicates him; he destroyed the hornets and was devitalized. Yumi destroyed 3 roadsters and was also devitalized. Aelita was left alone in Lyoko with the 8 crabs, 4 blocks, and 3 roadsters.

"Aelita! Run!" Jeremie yelled in a concerned voice. "There's nowhere to run Jeremie." She replied sadly.

All of the Monsters shot at Aelita at the same time. Aelita let out a shriek of horror. "No! Aelita!" Jeremie yelled afraid of what was going to happen.

Aelita's blimp faded then disappeared off the computer screen. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie were in a saddened state of shock at the sight of what had happened. "She, she, she... She's Gone!" Jeremie's stutter had finally become a response. The others were silent still in shock for what had happened to their friend.


	2. Saved

A blackish blue bubble covered Aelita. The lasers bounced off the bubble. Aelita looked up to see if she's dead. To her surprise she's still alive. She saw a white ball of fire flying towards her! She ducked back down (having no idea she's in a protective bubble). The bubble opened at the top and let the ball go through without harming Aelita; the fireball hit the 3 roadsters that were blocking the way of the tower. The bubble stretched until it reached the tower. Aelita looked up again and saw that she was unharmed. She began walking towards the tower and forgetting about the other monsters.

When she reached the tower she heard the sound of the blocks blowing up. She turned and saw an African American girl wearing black pants with flames at the feet and a devil's tail coming out if the back. She had on a red sleeveless top with angel wings coming out of the back, and Black Hand gloves that generated the fireballs. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail that reached her shoulders. A crab hit her a few times leaving her with 50 life points. The gloves turned completely black, due to her point loss, and began to glow. Instead of white she shot red fireballs at the crabs and they blew up. Afterward she returned back to normal. She looked over to see Aelita starring at her.

"Go on in Aelita and deactivate the tower. Hurry." She said with haste. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Aelita said in a confused voice. "Um... Just call me…. Re-Re. The rest is too much to converse about at this time." The girl replied speedily. "Ok, Re-Re. Thank you for saving me." Aelita said. "You're welcome. But there's no time to loose, The protective bubble I placed over you reacted similar to a guardian, your locator has been cut off, your friends may be on their way to disconnecting this world as we speak. Go deactivate the tower, hurry" Re-Re said again. "What bu-," upon realizing what Re-Re said Aelita ran straight into the tower.

In the factory Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi were in the memory room. "Well, she's gone. We might as well unplug it. She's gone." Jeremie said crying and sniffling in between sentences.

In Lyoko Aelita finally saw the screen were she was to type in the code. The screen read: Aelita. Code. Aelita typed in: L-Y-O-K-O. From outside the tower Re-Re was heard in a guessing yell "Return to the past now!"

Time rewinds right before Jeremie unplugs the computer.


	3. Aelita's story

Jeremie was in his room sobbing when Aelita popped up on the screen. "Hello Jeremie." Aelita said happily. Jeremie looked up. "Why are your eyes red?" Aelita questioned. "Aelita! I-I thought you were gone forever. How did you survive?" "I had a little help." Aelita giggled. "What kind of help?" Aelita giggled again," Well..." Jeremie cut her off and began dialing Yumi's cell, "Wait I think the others need to hear this. "

Yumi, Ulrich and Odd are walking to school together, and talking. "Hey didn't we do this already?" Yumi questionably. "I think we did." Ulrich replied. "What if-" Odd started, but was cut off by the ringing of Yumi's cell phone.

Yumi answered her phone. "Hey Jeremie. What? Ok we'll be right over!" She said in confusion as she hung up. "Jeremie says Aelita's alive and he's talking to her right now!" Yumi exclaimed to Odd and Ulrich who looked at her in disbelief. "What?" Odd hollered. "Well if Jeremie says it, it must be true." Ulrich told Odd.

They ran to Jeremie's dorm and see Aelita on the computer screen. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were in shock to see that, it was true Aelita was still alive. "Aelita, we thought you were gone. " Ulrich stated in amazement. "Yeah your blimp thingy went off the screen." Odd said when Ulrich was finished. "We almost disconnected you." Yumi said somberly. "I think the bubble thing that I was in cut me off from you guys." Aelita said quite voice. "What bubble?" Odd asked confused.

"She's going to tell us how she survived. Go ahead Aelita" Jeremie said politely. "Well..." Aelita started. She told them everything from the way she looked, acted, and finally when she actually spoke to her. "...And she told me to call her Re-Re, and she knew what to say so that we could return to the past Jeremie." Aelita finally finished. They were all surprised. They never knew that people could enter Lyoko from outside the factory. They didn't even know other people knew about Lyoko.

"So... her name's Re-Re?" Odd said in an inquired loving voice. They all eyed Odd. "What? Just wanted to know!" he said quickly trying to make them forget what he had just said. "She just seems a little cute the way you describe her." He whispered to himself. They all stared at him and chuckled, "What did you say?" Ulrich questioned in a laughing voice. "Um... nothing!" Odd replied nervously.

"I'm not sure if it's her real name." Aelita intruded. "What do you mean?" Jeremie asked. "Well...um... she told me to call her Re-Re, not that it was her name." Aelita continued. "Yeah, I would have told you to call me something else too if I didn't know you well enough." Yumi stated. "She must have see the others devitalize if she were to tell you exactly who she was then we could easily find her." Jeremie stated. "Exactly! That's the only logical explanation!" Ulrich stated. "She must have trust issues." Aelita said. "Well you didn't exactly trust me, Ulrich and Odd when we first came to Lyoko." Yumi told Aelita. "That's true you only trusted Jeremie because you sent the message to him not us." Ulrich agreed with Yumi. "But after we protected you, you started to trust us!" Odd said. "Re-Re must be the same way." "She only trusts you Jeremie?" Aelita asked confused. "No, Aelita." Yumi answered, "She only trusts you." "Oh, OK." Aelita said happy that she was no longer confused.

The tower opened. Aelita looked down and saw that no one was there. "Hmm… That's odd." Aelita said looking oddly at the area of the tower that was behind her. "What?" Odd asked with a Twinkie in his mouth. Everyone but Odd laughed.


	4. A new friend

"Aelita?" a voice came from behind her. She turned around and shrieked. "Oh it's just you Re-Re." She said after calming down. "Yeah, What were you laughing at and who are you talking to? " she asked feeling confused. The Twinkie fell from Odds mouth he wasn't paying attention and the voice he heard sounded pretty to him. He jumped up and sat by Jeremie.

"I was just talking to my friends, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi." Aelita explained. "Can I talk to them too?" Re-Re asked Aelita. "Sure, if you can pull up a screen like this one, they can see you." Aelita replied with a smile. "Ok I'll try." Re-Re answered. She sat down beside Aelita and using her hands, she made a square, and it turned into a screen. She could see them and they could see her. She had dark brown deep-set eyes that looked like deep endless pools of chocolate she had medium length eye lashes, her skin was a tan medium brown, there were three beauty marks near her left eye, she had long black hair as Aelita had described and two strands of fire red hair stood on both sides of face and flowed down to her neck smoothly, there was a black and red flamed choker around her neck, and you could barely see her wings in the space behind her.

Forgetting to conceal his thoughts in his head Odd blurted out "Wow you're really pretty!" Realizing what he said he covered his mouth. "Thanks," Re-Re blushed to herself at Odd's remark "So… who's who Aelita? I already know Yumi's the girl." "Well, That's Jeremie with the blond hair, Ulrich with the brown, and Odds the one that called you cute" Aelita chuckled. Both Re-Re and Odd blushed.

Everyone but Odd and Re-Re laughed. They were still blushing but Re-Re kept her face straight as possible and interrupted the laughing with an unusually calm voice.

"So... Just to get off the subject, Um... Where do you guys live, and what school do you go to?" she asked. "Well," Jeremie said catching his breath and wiping a tear from his eye along with the others "we live in France and we go to Kadic Junior High, everyone's a boarder except Yumi, she lives a couple of blocks from here. "I live in the United States, in New York. Oh, yeah! I'm moving over there in a couple of weeks! My dad says I should be going to Kadic too! And that I will be a boarder until our house is finally built, then he'll move up too to take care of us- I mean me, me." She chuckled. "Really!" Odd said overly evicted. Everyone including Re-Re stared at Odd.

"What? Just asking'" Odd said in an annoyed voice. "Ok... but yeah. It will be nice to e around people I've already met." Re-Re said smiling so you could see her teeth. "You'll like it here, I'm sure of it." Yumi said happily. "Uh, Re-Re if you don't mind my asking, who's us?" Ulrich said in a suspicious voice. "Us. Who said us! I meant me!" She said nervously.

The sound of a stomach growling came from out of nowhere. Everyone stared at Odd. "What that wasn't me!" he yelled proclaiming his innocence. "Sorry, that was me, I haven't eaten since breakfast, and if I don't get home and cook they- dad's going to be mad at me." Re-Re said. "What are you cooking?" Odd said being nosey. "Um... anything that comes to mind, why?" she answered. "Just curious, that's all" Odd responded "What time is it over there?" Re-Re shrieked upon remembering her responsibilities. "Almost 8:00 why?" Jeremie replied looking at the clock. " Almost 8:00! I have to get home so my parents won't worry!" Yumi said before Re-Re could answer. "I'll walk you there in a minute" Ulrich blushed.

"I can tell they like each other." Re-Re thought to herself. "Well I'm four hours behind, so it's about 4:00 almost two hours to cook... I've got to go." She spoke aloud. "Can't you tell us a little more about yourself?" Ulrich asked questioningly. "I'll tell you more next time X.A.N.A attacks, or when I move over there." She grinned.

"Well, how are you going to get out of Lyoko without getting hit?" Jeremie questioned. "One of the many advantages of being linked to the outside world, and having my tail and wings." She said happily as her black tail whipped itself onto the screen.

"See," she said looking at the tail then back up at the screen. "Oh, before I forget, Aelita!" "Yes?" she responded. "Here." She removed the choker from her neck and another appeared in its place after putting the extra around Aelita's neck, she tapped it and it changed pink and green, she tapped it again and it made a quick beep to approve its activation.

"Wow, thanks." Aelita wailed happily. "You're welcome." Re-Re smiled, "You can call me if you need help here on Lyoko, It's kind of linked to my brain and it'll help me to understand a little more about your materialization also. I don't want my new friend to be trapped on Lyoko forever." She smiled, "Well, I can't talk any more I've got to go!" "Us too." Yumi and Ulrich blushed.

They begin to walk out the room but stopped to see how she would materialize herself. Her tail grew long and wrapped itself around her and landed flat on top of her head, she placed her head downward as her wings closed up around her. Every thing on her turned a bright blue and the virtual pieces floated into the air, when she was gone the screen went blank and disappeared. Every one watched in awe at the sight and believed that she might be closer than Jeremie ever was to Aelita materialization. Ulrich walked Yumi to her house and returned to eat dinner with Odd and Jeremie.


	5. ReRe's old life

Re-Re ran all the way home and cooked dinner. Three boys, her older brothers, and a girl, her older sister, came from upstairs along with Kisses, their dog that looked like a mixture of a lab and a poodle, who was brown with a black spot on her right leg. They came downstairs from oldest to youngest, Dre was 19, a sophomore in college he stayed at home to take care of his younger siblings while their father was out working, Kristin was 17,in the 12th, Shawn is 16, in the 11th, Faeta AKA Fae is 15 in 10th, Kisses was only a 3 month old pup. They start to yell at her about food and football practice and all this other stuff till they decided to actually eat. After they fished they began to talk about the move and Kisses laid her head onto Re Re's lap as she slowly petted her.

"You know we're moving at midnight tonight right Re." Fae said in a know-it-all tone. "WHAT? I thought we had a couple of weeks left." she responded in disbelief. "No René. I told you this morning before you went to school that dad was sending us off early." Dre butted in. "You know I wasn't listening Dre! Now what am I going to tell Chris, Michelle, and Danielle! They're my best friends they're expecting me to leave in a few weeks not hours! Why are we moving early Friday anyway? We have school. Where is dad?" she answered angrily. "Working late again as usual, he'll be here before we leave to say see you later" Faeta spoke in her know-it-all voice. "You haven't been paying attention much since mom mysteriously disappeared. Anyway, it was dad's idea not ours, if you pack fast you'll have time to call your friends and say good bye." Kristin said trying to calm everyone down.

René stomped upstairs but only to find half her bags already had the clothes from her side of her and her sister's closet already in them. Shawn walked into the room.

"Shawn did you pack most of my clothes for me?" René asked happily while jumping to hug her brother. "Yeah I knew you wanted time to say bye to your friends. Finish packing and I'll go ahead and call your friends." Shawn said kindly. "You're the best." René exclaimed, as she hugged him tightly. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I only do it because you're my favorite little sis. And you're not like Fae." He said in an annoyed voice.

He rubbed her head, which messed up her hair, and continued, on his way. René packed what was left, told her friends the breaking news, promising to e-mail each other every day and say how things are in both parts of their world, she got a quick rest from 10 till almost 3:30 so they could catch their 4:00 flight. They waved goodbye to their dad and promised to call each other everyday, as their dad gave them, They got in the car, drove to the airport and boarded the plane, having their car to be placed in the luggage area of the plane, they took off Saying goodbye to all that they knew and loved. They slept for the two hours it took to get to France. When they got there it was 6:00 and Dre had to drive each of them to their new schools, and introduce them to the principal, he reach her school by almost 8:00 and do the same for her so the principal could escort her to her new class.


	6. New home, new school, new life

In Mrs. Hertz's biology/physics class, Mrs. Hertz was summing up the lesson, "... And that's how they discovered the Earth was round." "Well... that was interesting." Ulrich said sarcastically. "It sure was." Jeremie chuckled. "I was being sarcastic. It's almost as interesting as watching Kiwi when he sleeps." Ulrich said annoyed. "Hey! It's fun to watch Kiwi sleep. Sometimes he sleepwalks and runs into walls." Odd chuckled. "Whatever." Ulrich spoke broadly as he rolled his eyes. "I bet nothing interesting is going to happen today." Odd said bored like.

The principal walked in the classroom and began to talk to Mrs. Hertz. He left the room.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Odd asked, "I don't know." Jeremie and Ulrich shrugged.

A tan medium brown African American girl slightly shorter than Yumi walked in. She wore blue jean pants, a matching jacket, and a black tank top that fused into a bloody red at the bottom. Her hair was in a ponytail that came down right below her shoulders and two strands of hair stayed out in front of her face one was blood red and the other was a jet black and could be easily seen in her brown hair. There was a small brown gash, which looks like a scar but was actually a birthmark, above her right eyebrow that stood out very well. Odds mouth was open. A fly flew in and out and he didn't even notice. He was starring at her as if he'd seen her before.

"Uh oh, Odd likes with another girl he barely knows." Ulrich chuckled. "Class this is René. She will be joining our class and be staying in a dorm... blah, blah, blah... " Mrs. Hertz continued to introduce René to the class but Odd wasn't listening after the word René he was in his own little world. After a minute he was back to reality.

"So does any one have any questions for René." Mrs. Hertz questioned. "Would you like to borrow some of my make up to cover up that scar." A girl said in a smug voice trying to offend René, but her face showed no emotion, which disappointed Sissy. "That's enough Sissy." Mrs. Hertz exclaimed "Any one else?" No one raised they're hand or let out a remark.

"Well René what do you think of the school so far?" Mrs. Hertz smiled. René didn't speak, she just reached behind her back and pulled out a purple back pack with pink writing that said Angel. She reached inside and pulled out a tee shirt that said... I WISH I WASN'T HERE RIGHT NOW! The class began to laugh. "Ok children settle down now." Mrs. Hertz hollered. "Well Odd, It looks like she has a sense of humor." Ulrich laughed. "Yeah." Odd chuckled. "Or maybe she really doesn't want to be here." Jeremie said flatly. "Hey, why do you have to bring everything down she really could have been joking." "Whatever" Jeremie said annoyed. "And what if she wasn't." Ulrich objected. "Well um... err... I don't know." Odd stammered. "Face it Odd, you're only taking up for her because you like her" Ulrich snickered. "She looks a lot like Re-Re that's all" Odd stated truthfully. "Well she does resemble her slightly." Jeremie began while looking at René "Wait, Odd. What happened to Samantha? Aren't you two together?" Jeremie asked. "Well, we broke-up a while ago. We're still friends none the less." He responded annoyed. "Oh, ok. I just hope she's not a duplicate like Taelia was. " Jeremie stated.

The class finally settled down. "Finally," She said feeling relieved "well René you can sit in the empty chair next to Ulrich, he's the one wearing the green shirt and jacket."

René walked over and sat beside Ulrich. "Welcome René my name's Jeremie." He said warmly. "Hey René, Ulrich as you already know." he said flatly. "... And I'm… uh... Odd!" Odd finally said. "I already know who they are, why don't they recognize me? Oh yeah I was on Lyoko when we first met. I'll tell them next time we're on Lyoko that I'm moving early just so they can start being a little curious about my coming here." She thought to herself as she nodded her head as if saying 'nice to meet you'. "She looks a lot like Re-Re. Maybe... nah she said she was moving here in a couple of weeks." Jeremie thought quiz idly.

Class came and went. Every time René looked back she saw Odd staring at her and he quickly looked down, but glimpsed up to see if she was still looking at him, when she was she gave a little grin and went back to her work.

* * *

Ok, look. If you're reading this story, I need your honest Opinions about how it is going, so that I can know what I need to improve on. Thanks In advance.

And BTW this is my first fanfic. so I need to know


	7. Maybe nah

It was time for lunch René sat by herself and read a book. The gang sat at their usual table and Jeremie actually didn't go to his dorm to check up on Aelita for a change. Yumi walks over and sits down next to Ulrich.

"Hey, who's the girl over they're sitting by herself?" Yumi asked the others as she sat down. "Oh, her? She's new here." Jeremie responded. "Her name's René. Odd has a crush on her." "No I don't!" he denied. "Yes, you do." Ulrich and Jeremie said teasing. "No I Don't!" Odd shrieked trying to remove the thoughts from their mind. "Ok you guys that's enough. Hey, did you guys notice that she looks a lot like Re-Re?" Yumi inquired. "Yeah, I did." Jeremie boasted. "Maybe it's just a coincidence." Ulrich said curiously. "Maybe. Where'd she come from? She looks like she's afraid to even eat some of the food. Odd do you want it?" Yumi joked. "Very funny, Yumi." Odd said sarcastically. "I don't know were she came from Mrs. Hurts never said." Jeremie answered disappointed.

René was afraid of the food, she knew what It was, but she was in another country she didn't know exactly how they prepared it. She decided to take a bite of the chocolate cake first since it was her favorite kind. She decided that it was good. Next she took a bite out of the pizza, corn, etc. And decide that the food there was all right then she began to read her book and listen to her CD player when Sissy walked over with Nicolas and Herb right behind her carrying their trays.

"You're sitting at our table, can you please move?" Sissy asked calmly, trying not to make a scene at lunch in front of Ulrich, she knew if she did he would never like her. "I don't think she can hear you Sissy." Nicolas said seriously. "Of course she can!" Sissy said with an angered tone in her voice. René didn't hear her; the music was blasting in her ear. "I said you're in my seat move!" Sissy shouted a little louder. René still didn't hear her. She finally turned off the music, put it in her backpack and looked up to see Sissy starring at her like she was going to erupt. René looked at her as if saying, "what do you want?"

"Didn't you hear me I said move?" Sissy yelled beginning to make a scene. René looked around and saw four different tables that were empty and wondering why she didn't go to sit at one of them. But Sissy interrupted her thoughts. "You should show me the proper respect because after all I am the principal's daughter and I have my daddy wrapped around my finger like that! So, I suggest that you move." She snapped. "Why don't we just find another table or sit at the other end of the table, I mean she was here first." Herb suggested. "No, I want this one and no we will not because it will look like we're her friends and that's not good for my reputation. And you! You need to show me the proper respect! MOVE!" Sissy hollered.

"She wants her proper respect I'll give her, her proper respect!" René thought to herself as she picked up her tray and acted as if she were moving, but at the last minute she grabbed her cake and stuffed it into Sissy's face, smearing her make up. The chocolate icing from the cake began to drip onto Sissy's shirt, staining it. "Oh, this will never come out! You're going to pay for that!" Sissy shrieked angrily as she picked up some ice cream from Nicolas's tray, and threw it at René, but it missed and hit a boy behind her. He looked at René angrily as if asking who threw it. She pointed to Sissy. He flung some milk at her but she dogged and Nicolas and Herb got soaked. They each picked up some cake and ice cream and threw it at the boy but they were so uncoordinated that they missed three whole seats down and hit two girls.

Both of the girls looked around and said in unison, "Who threw that?" Sissy and René both pointed at Nicolas and Herb. The girls looked at each other and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" And food began flying everywhere.

"What a waste of food." Odd sighed as he took a sip of his chocolate milk, within seconds a glob a food hit his head, he took a chunk and ate it. "Ewe, Brussels sprouts." He shrieked in horror as he spat it out and joined the battle eating as he went. The bell rang to dismiss the students from lunch but they were too busy with the fight to even notice.

Fifteen minuets passed. The teachers began to worry. They got the principal and together they went to the cafeteria to see what the hold-up was, Jim was way ahead of them. When they reached the cafeteria they were in shock. They found the windows covered with brown stuff, which was cake, icing, chocolate milk etc., you couldn't see anything through the windows, there wasn't even a little tiny spot to look into to see what was going on. Jim decided to go in first to see what was check it out.

Food was flying everywhere and there was no stopping it. Jim was in a state of shock and disgust not knowing where to start stopping the brawl. Because he wasn't paying any attention a bowl of what looked like chocolate pudding flew into his face. " Who threw that?" he roared out of furry and disgust, slowly removing the bowl from his head, and trying to remove as much pudding from his hair as possible.

The food stopped flying but continued to drip off of the ceiling and tables, and slowly run down the walls and the windows down onto the floor, at the sound of his voice and everyone froze and stared at Jim, who looked as if he was going to explode. "Odd! Ulrich! Jeremie! Yumi! You're in big trouble!" Jim roared not caring weather they started it or not. "To the principal's office with all of you!"

"But Jim we didn't start it" Yumi cried defending the gang. "Well, who started it?" Jim asked sternly. "Well… um… err…" Yumi and the others stuttered looking at René, to each other, and back at Jim. "Well since you and your friends can't tell who started it, I guess I'll just take the four of you." Jim said evilly as he held the door open, to escort them out of the cafeteria. The gang's head hung down as they slowly walked out the door. "They didn't start the food fight!" said a voice that came from nowhere,

Jim looked back in the direction of the voice. Someone pushed through the students; it was René. "I started the food fight," she said calmly. "A confession. To the principal's office with you." Jim said happily.

René slowly walked to the door thinking that she should have turned Sissy in while she was at it, but she decided not to. "Thanks." Ulrich said smiling as she walked pass them. "Whatever." Rene' snapped as she rolled her eyes in anger about what Sissy had done, " I just don't want anyone to get blamed for what I did. But you're welcome anyway." She walked out the door and waited on Jim, because the principal was back in his office knowing that Jim would handle the situation.

"As for the rest of you, go to your classes!" Jim said firmly. The kids mumbled and walked out the door, and headed to class. Jim rejoined René, grabbed her by the wrist, and dragged her to the principal's office.

"Here's the one who started the food fight, sir." Jim said pulling René into the room. "The punishment for this is usually one week suspension, but since it's you first day here, I'll let you off easily. You must clean the cafeteria, young lady." Mr. Delmas said in his usual tone of voice. "Yes, sir." René replied with her head hung down, and a saddened tone in her voice as she turned to leave the room. "There are sponges, mops, and every- thing else you'll need inside the janitors closet, which is to your left as soon as you walk into the cafeteria." Jim said before René closed the door behind her.

She walked down to the cafeteria and saw what a mess they had made. She grabbed the supplies and started to clean, she figured that since she was alone it would take until almost dinner for her to finish, she hoped that there wouldn't be a X.A.N.A attack to make it any worse for her.

Meanwhile in art class Yumi was busy trying to figure out why René looked so much like Re-Re. Something in her gut told her that it was true, even if her friends didn't believe her. "Maybe she'll tell me who she is if I can gain her trust, but how?"

* * *

There's chap.7 

Thanks for the encouragement AGENTTITANIUM


	8. XANA Attack

"Jeremie? Jeremie can you hear me?" Aelita called from Lyoko but there was no response, "Oh, no, I'd better try calling Re-Re."

In the cafeteria René's new sixth sense went off, Aelita was trying to contact her. "Re-Re, can you hear me?" Aelita asked in a worried voice. "Loud and clear Aelita, what's going on? Has X.A.N.A launched an attack?" She responded while wiping the ceiling. "Yes, I feel pulsations in the mountain region." Aelita answered a little panicky. "Well, I haven't felt or see anything unusual but, ok, call Jeremie and the others, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm in a little trouble." René said calmly. "I already tried, no answer. What kind of trouble? Is there anything that I am capable of doing to assist you?" Aelita asked as she dashed into a tower. "Afraid not Aelita, unless you are capable of controlling a water pipe long enough to rinse down the cafeteria." René answered. "I can do my best" Aelita responded. "Ok, Give it your best shot" René said backing out of the cafeteria.

The pipes burst, spewing water everywhere, and cleaned the cafeteria. "Good job Aelita!" René exclaimed joyously, "Now I can help you on LYOKO." She rushed out of the cafeteria and to her dorm to prepare her transfer. She felt a soft rumble coming from the Earth as she raced across the courtyard to her dorm. "Aelita did feel pulsations, I'd better hurry!" she thought to herself and continued to run.

The gang along with the teachers felt the rumble. "X.A.N.A", the gang whispered to themselves almost at the same time.

"Why, what was that?" Mrs. Hertz questioned. "It felt like an earthquake!" Sissy shrieked. The class began to over react by yelling, hopping around and even crying "I don't want to die!" in Yumi's class things were no different. This gave the gang time to make their escape unnoticed.

René finally reached her room. As she opened the door Kisses was there to greet her. "Kisses! What are you doing here!" she said with a shocked tone in her voice she noticed on her purple bed spread there was a note from her brother Shawn, she sat on the bed and Kisses joined and rested her head on René's lap as she began to read:

"Hey little sis" the note started "I know that you're not allowed to have pets in the dorms but I was able to sneak off campus and get her for you. I put some of her food and treats under your bed, it should last a good three months. If they catch you with Kisses you can always blame me, but I'm sure you'll do a lot better than Fae would. Also I made Kisses a small bed beside her food, all you got to do is make sure she doesn't make a mess. I'll visit you in a week. Take care. Love, Shawn."

René smiled at the letter and petted Kisses as she got up to prepare her transfer to Lyoko.

The gang ran to the passage in the park, slid down the ladder, and did everything else they usually do. "Aelita are you there?" Jeremie screamed into the earpiece. "Jeremie! Oh, what a relief! I've been trying to reach you for a long time! X.A.N.A's launched an attack!" Aelita replied panting. "That's what we thought. I'm preparing the transfers right now." Jeremie sighed tapping the keypad. "Ok, Re Re's on her way. I contacted her when I couldn't contact you." Aelita said calmly. "That's fine Aelita they'll be there shortly. "Jeremie stated as Aelita disappeared from the screen and awaited the arrival of her friends.

Within a few seconds René appeared a few feet from Aelita in the mountain region. "Hey, Aelita!" She yelled happily while running over. "Re-Re! I'm glad you made it! The others shall be here shortly. I had finally gotten in contact with Jeremie. "That's great Aelita. I guess that I can leave" René responded preparing to leave. "No! I mean, what if we need your help?" Aelita said sadly. "Well I guess I can stay for your sake, after all you did help me back home, and it is partly my job to help you, so yeah, I'll stay for a while." She smiled jokingly. As soon as she finished that sentence Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi plopped down right behind Aelita.

"What's up guys?" René asked grinning, "It's nice to see you again." "You know who's right Re-Re." Yumi questioned. "Yes," René began, "It's easy for me to recognize you guys, for the most part the hair gives you away, well it gives Ulrich and Odd away. Yumi you hair is in a different style, but I can recognize your voice. I can't believe how different you guys look on Lyoko verses real life." She gave them a quick flash of her pearly white teeth. "So which way to the tower Aelita?" Ulrich asked. "That way" Aelita began, pointing northeast as she continued, "there's a few platforms that we have to go through, and the tower is a few feet away from there."

"Good, we could use the exercise" Yumi said with a slight grin as everyone chuckled. They began heading towards the tower chatting as they ran at the same pace.

"So, Re-Re," Odd began to ask Rene' as he took a breath, "what is it like where you're from?" "Well," René started as she jumped over a rock, "It's pretty nice the people there are nice, everyone knows me because of my parents." She stopped and took a breath, just as she did Ulrich started questioning her, "so what are your parents like?" "Well my dad works all the time and my mom… my mom-" René began, but stopped, she stood still for a second, and everyone stopped after seeing that she had fallen behind. When they looked back they saw her head hanging down and tears streaming down her cheeks, Ulrich knew he said the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry Re-Re I didn't know, I mean, I-I'm sorry." Ulrich apologized. René's head was still lowered, and you could still see tears on her cheeks. "It's ok." She started, "You didn't know, I never told you. I'm not even sure if she's dead, she just disappeared one day. We haven't seen her since." René wiped the tears from her cheeks. Her shirt turned a pale red to show that she had lightened up slightly. "Well, as much as I hate to end this moment," Jeremie intruded, "we've got a city to save! And I can feel X.A.N.A's earthquakes coming near the lab." "We're on it!" they yelled back and ran towards the platforms before reaching the tower. "Wait." René began as she threw her arm out in front of the others, to keep them from going any further, "It seems to easy." "Has anyone noticed that we haven't been attacked by any of X.A.N.A's creatures?" Yumi stated backing René up.

Everyone looked around. "I'll go on ahead and check for traps," René began as she spread her wings "you guys watch Aelita." "How are you going to check for traps?" Odd questioned stupidly. "Just trust me." With that René jumped into the air and flew as high as she could to get a better view of their surroundings. Looking back she saw five hornets and two tanks headed their way. "Uh, guys." She yelled, "We have company!" she floated back down. "What did you see!" Odd asked eagerly. "Guys five hornets and four mega tanks are after you!" Jeremie shouted through his earpiece. "I can take the lead hornet to start, can you guys handle the others of a minute?" René stated and flew off before the others could manage an answer. "Well let's get moving guys" Odd smiled.

René flew towards the hornets while the others watched before the tanks rolled near them. "Well she's a little bossy." Yumi stated opening her fan. "Yeah but she seems to have great powers, I'll give her that" Odd said defensively while loading his arrows. "You only say that because you like her." Yumi responded while opening her fan to attack. The tanks rolled up at the same time. "Take cover Aelita, we'll take care of the tanks." Odd said calmly as Aelita nodded and ran behind a rock.

René was attacking the hornets as best as she could while flying through the air, but they were still more skilled at flying. After a few shots of fire she destroyed the lead hornet. The others retaliated but one shot her down with a powerful blow to the stomach forcing her to hit the ground with a thud leaving her with 80 life points. Dust formed around her, as it cleared she realized on her right, only a few inches away was the void and she was at least ten feet from the others, she smiled to herself at how lucky she was to not have fallen any closer to the void.

A fifth tank rolled up and prepared to fire, rolling to the left she avoided the shot and blasted the tank. Getting up she hurried to the others. "Did I miss anything?" she asked with a smile as she saw there were only two tanks left. "No not much." Odd responded destroying a tank. "Is it safe yet?" Aelita asked popping her head out from behind the rock. Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other "Ulrich and I will take Aelita to the tower, while you two distract the tank." Yumi inquired as she dodged a blast from the tank and rushed off with Aelita and Ulrich.

René watched them leave, as soon as she turned back around, the tank shot a beam and knocked her into a nearby rock, leaving her knocked out with only 20 life points. Odd shot at the tank, but it closed before the arrow hit the bull's eye. It rolled around and prepared to hit René. As it charged up Odd ran and grabbed her, and they both avoided the blast. The tank prepared to fire again. Odd put his back towards it to protect René. "Wake up." He commanded as he patted her cheek, "Re-Re wake up." After a few seconds her eyes fluttered and she was awake, "Hmm, Wha-What happened?" she questioned while sitting up, as she did this, the tank fired and blew her and Odd back to the ground. They could clearly hear Jeremie's voice through his microphone stating that Odd only has 50 points left. While pushing Odd off of her the tank fired again, this time René unleashed her bubble shield as protection. "Shoot it Odd!" She commanded, "I can't hold for much longer!" Odd did as he was told and destroyed the tank then helped René up. René dusted herself off; when she was done they ran to catch-up with the others.

"So, Re-Re," Odd panted, "when are you moving to France?" "I'm moving between today and Sunday. Why?" She said with a quick glare of her teeth. "No reason, it's just- never mind." René frowned at the fact he didn't want to tell her, "Odd you can tell me anything, I mean, we're friends, right?" "Yeah but-" he stopped "Friends? You mean that you do trust us." "Of course" she began as she stopped and grabbed his wrist, "I consider you guys as my friends. Now please, just tell me." She dropped his wrist and he told her about René and how they looked alike. At this René chuckled, when he asked why she told him that it was she. She had wanted to keep it a surprise and asked that he not say a word to the others, she would tell them in good time. He smiled and vowed not to, and they continued on with the others who had already gotten Aelita into the tower. They talked for a minute and time rewound itself to when Sissy walked up to René.

* * *

Glad to be of assistance ADGENTTITANIUM

chap. 9 will be up tomorrow


	9. Conflict

I am so dissappointed in myself, I can't believe I forgot about my story for this long, I apolpgise for the wait. but welcome to the conflict zone where any and everything good can go wrong.

* * *

"MOVE!" Sissy shrieked at the top of her lungs. Just as René stood-up Ulrich grabbed her shoulder "Hey, you can sit over there with us." He stated with a friendly smirk on his face as he grabbed her tray in one hand, and her wrist in the other. René quickly grabbed her books, CD player, and her CD cases, and struggled to keep-up with his pace. When she looked back she saw Sissy giving her an envious glare, but to René it looked like she was plotting something as well. "I wonder what she's thinking." René thought to herself.

"I don't believe it! Ulrich would actually choose _her_, the new girl, over _me_? This is ridiculous!" Sissy thought angrily "It's preposterous! Wait, what if he doesn't like her? I could use this to my advantage. I can make Yumi think those two are more than just friends! Yumi would believe every word I say! And when Yumi's out of the way, I can take care of René. And when they both dump Ulrich who, but I, will be there too comfort Ulrich, and he'll finally see that I am the perfect girlfriend for him." She plotted with an evil smirk crossing her face from cheek to cheek as she starred at René. "Um, Sissy, you can sit down now, that new girl moved." Nicolas said waving his hand in front of Sissy's face intruding on her thoughts. "Get your hand out of my face!" Sissy shrieked as she pushed him into his chair and sat down in her own.

Ulrich and René finally made it to their table "Yumi this is René." he stated with a grin on his face. "Nice to meet you." they both responded at almost the same time. Ulrich placed René's tray down beside Odd, and he sat beside Yumi. "What are you doing?" René asked Jeremie. "I'm completing an antiviral scan for our friend A-" He began but realized that he was about to reveal his secret to a complete stranger. "For whom?" René questioned with a slight grin on her face. "Um, for our-" he began but Yumi cut him off. "Our friend needs an antiviral scan for her computer." she lied. "Oh, ok." René stated in a saddened voice.

The dismissal bell rang, and the students left the cafeteria. "Looks like we've got to go our separate ways." Yumi commented. "Yeah, I guess so." René started, "I have to stop by the principal's office to find out the location of my other classes." "I'll walk you there." Odd smiled generously as he escorted René to the principal's office and then left to rejoin Ulrich for gym.

Yumi was on her way to class when Sissy grabbed her shoulder, and jerked her into the empty area under the stairway. "Who the- Sissy! What do you think you're doing?" Yumi exclaimed outraged. "You know, I hate that knew girl René just as much as you do." Sissy stated in a convincing voice. "What are you talking about? I don't hate her, she seems very nice." "You don't! Well you should be as outraged as I am. Even though I hate you I hate that new girl even more." Sissy stated while laughing to her self. "I stupidly ask… Why do you hate her?" Yumi stated as she rolled her eyes. "You mean… you didn't know?" Sissy acted shocked. Yumi raised an eyebrow, "Didn't know what? What are you talking about, Sissy?" "That girl and Ulrich have been dating for the past four months." She scoffed, "They act as if they don't know about each other, but I checked her records, that's the only reason Ulrich defended her at lunch today."

The tardy bell rang and students were heard shuffling to their classrooms. Yumi and Sissy looked about the empty hall. "Great now you've made me late!" Yumi yelled angrily as her voice began echoing through the halls. Sissy handed her an extra class pass and smiled wickedly, "You should know that René and Ulrich have been together for a while Yumi, and I think, as horrible as it may be, I think we should team up to ruin her life. If we do they'll have to break-up, and we can continue our battle for Ulrich." Yumi looked at her stupidly, "Ok, but this is a one-time thing. After this we remain rivals. I would rather have you trying to steal Ulrich from me than have him cheating on me with some new girl." They shook hands and headed to class.

* * *

There's no telling what's gonna happen in the next few chaps. heck I know, but I don't know how to get where I'm going, but it'll be a shot while before the next chap's up probably a few days depending on how occupied my schedule is. it's gonna be bumps and hills for René for a while. stay tuned. 


End file.
